


[Podfic] Salinity (And Other Measurements of Brackish Water)

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A classic, Angst, Cooking, Crowley POV, English Accent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quiet, Romance, Soundcloud, Water, or unsalted angst, soft, unsweetened fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: It's an odd thing, getting on after the End of the World. Crowley takes to sea-watching.





	[Podfic] Salinity (And Other Measurements of Brackish Water)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I first saw this fic mentioned (as did most of the fandom) on Twitter, where the wonderful Michael Sheen declared it 'A Classic'. I thought, in passing, that it was a kind reply, maybe a bit tongue-in-cheek but, of course, I mosied on down to take a look. I think it was late at night and I wasn't in my best concentrating mode, as it took two attempts then and a third the following morning, to settle properly and read. And Oh My Goodness. It hit home that Michael really, truly must have read this story. It is, indeed, a classic. Lyrical and lovely - insightful and and and Perfect.
> 
> When I approached drawlight with the request to podfic, I thought it would be days before she'd even get a whiff of my request, such was the traffic to her story (30k hits in a couple of days!). I'm happy to say, she replied in the affirmative within hours and I couldn't breathe for a few moments! Long story short, after lots of hours prep, recording and editing, we had a product that we were both happy with but it was just missing the final touch. 
> 
> Enter Camillo1978, who produced the most marvellous cover art. She had other commissions lined up but was prepared to let us jump the queue because Crowley!! I'm so pleased with the final result, and I believe drawlight will attach her version to the fic. 
> 
> drawlight is the nicest, easiest-going person you could wish to have dealings with. Her 15 minutes of fame (as she refers to it) have not turned her head in any way at all and she is genuinely blown away by all the positive attention, and I hope against hope that this may lead to wonderful things for her and her amazing talent. 
> 
> It occurs to me, as I post this pod, that not only is it my 200th offering to fandom, but that (at least in my neck of the woods) it is July 4th. How many things can we celebrate at once?! 
> 
> Music: Romantic Inclination by Paul Mottram 
> 
> Cover art: Camillo1978 on Twitter and tumblr


End file.
